living the dream
by Fallon Waterrider
Summary: Gravity 5 enter a competition to be the opening act for kadee worth and rags.


Disclaimer: I f I did own this series how to rock would so not have ended with only one season and rags would so have a follow up film.

Charlie was hunched over the ever growing pile of documents and loses pieces of paper with a look of concentration on his face; he really needed to get these in a pile. What held his attention was not the job at hand but the thick A4 piece of paper which was his ticket out of Arthurs hands his emancipation, it had been a tough 4 months getting this as Arthur had put up a strong fight because he now had money and an ever-growing career and Arthur wanted it. His case lost though when in a fit of anger he slapped Charlie on the cheek in front of the whole court and about 15 journalists. He bruise was on his face for a week, he completely lost his case and any chance of getting a job in new York- they were all a fan of 'rags'.

Kadee slowly walked in to Charlie's office and looked at all the bright colours the reds and the blues. She saw he was still bent over the table the same position he was sitting in a hour ago where she left him to get the document her father needed to give her. "hey Charlie need a hand" he jumped dropping the document on to the floor as he smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck with his left hand a habit he has when he is embarrassed. "Kadee you know I love you but if you do that one more time I'm going to scream please buy a bell." Kadee could see the teasing in his eyes so she didn't take it seriously though she did hit him lightly with the document she had taken out of her bag. She was about to place it on the table when Charlie put his hand over the table. "You don't want to do that it will get lost in" he frowned and waved his hand over the table trying to find a word for the miss called his desk "that." He finished lamely

Ten minutes later a pile that Charlie was trying to sort out for an hour disappeared in a second as kadee started helping. "So if the table safe now" she smiled at his nod she placed the file in the middle of the table and separated it into three piles. "You remember the competition from a while back the one to choose the opening act for our concerts this year" he nodded they had this competition every year from the time they got together 2 years ago. "Well they have eliminated them down to the last three." She pointed in turn to each file. "Tender Sunshine, 18th day and gravity 5"

"They sound cool" he picked up gravity 5's flicking through the document. "So have you gone through them?" "No not yet but shall we listen to the songs first then go through the document." He nodded

The first one kadee put in his sound system was Tender Sunshine they sang if I die young by the band Perry and hey there Delilah by the white t's the third song they would sing would be made with a selection of song writers. They were good but they didn't think they were concert ready maybe with a bit of time but they also weren't really crowd exciting, the band had been together for 4 years and they have only one 2 concerts that only had small audiences and the last concert they did was 2 years ago putting that to some side Charlie removed the cd and placed in 18th days. This one was good why more entertaining than tender sunshine though they still needed a bit of polish though if they got chosen they would get that from the helpers. They looked through their file. The band was made up of 3 brothers all born on the eighteenth though on different months, they all played the guitar though one played the drums and one the keyboard, their parents also had a thing about the letter 'j' as their names were Jamie Jonathon and jack. He and kadee had a laugh about that. Kadee went and put the last CD in the machine and smiled at their introduction "hello I'm Kacey and were GRAVITY 5" it seemed as though the whole band joined on that part as there was a mixed array of voice coming from the cd. "Our songs were all written by us" a cough was heard. "Well our songwriters Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara. This is our audition song 'how you do it'" Charlie smiled I like this one better than 18th day and tender sunshine. "So what do you think?" he asks. "I like them there catchy and they have real talent, you?"

"I like them the best out of the three and these were the finalists so shall we go and tell you dad." Kadee nodded and while she packed up the documents and CDs Charlie went and got ready to exit the hotel he was living in until he got enough money for his own place.

Kacey and the rest of gravity 5 were sitting at their lunch table glaring at the perfs especially molly, they pulled a prank in there band room meaning it smelt like 4 day old fish so they had evacuated the area and decided to talk in the lunch room. Kacey was about to suggest they went back to the band room to put air freshener around that they nick from Mr Marchs desk. Just as Zander picked up his ukulele that he always carries around with him Kacey phone rang.

"_Only you can be you, only I can be me-_"was heard before she picked up the phone. She looked at the caller id. _Unknown_. "Hello this is Kacey Simon speaking." Zander and the rest paused in there packing up, "this is majesty records I'm and ringing you to let you know that you have won the competition to go on tour with kadee worth and rags." Kacey froze, they summited an entry but they didn't really think they get it.

Flash back 6 months ago.

"we're here at Majesty Records to ask about the new competition to be the opening act at some of Kadee worth and rags concerts, so Kadee what are you looking for?"

"We need a group or solo that can get the audience ready and waiting but also there is a possible deal in it for them. They need to be 16 and older." Kadee pushed her brown hair back of her face and smiled at the camera.

"So what do they need to do to get this opportunity?

"You need to record your self and you band singing one of your songs that you wrote so chose your best and mail it to Majesty Records, New York City. The closing date is June 22nd so make sure to get your entries in quickly."

"Well there you have it will you be Majesty Records next star. Reporting live at-"

Kevin closed the laptop, Kacey gushed "this is amazing opportunity; think about if we win we could go on tour, and not only on tour but on tour with kadee worth."

Nelson re opened the laptop and did a quick search about the competition. "Not only that but you get to record in a real recording studio, we may get a contract"

We have to send in one of their songs, have in the same brain wave they all got up and ran to the band room.

They were able to send the video two days after the competition was announced.

End of flash back

Kacey put the phone on speaker and got the band to be quiet through lots of shushes and hand motions. "Are you still there?"

Kacey quickly replied "Yes, but can you repeat what you just said, the rest of the band is here and I just put you on speaker. "The person on the other end of the line laughed. "I'll introduce myself this time, hello my name is Shawn from majesty records, l am the studio technician but also the person who produces the demos for kadee worth and rags. And I am calling to let you know-"

"Hello Kacey" molly said spitefully, "Can't afford 5 phones so there sharing yours."

"Molly though I do love this time where we try to put each other to the bottom of the social ladder but were on the phone with majesty records"

Molly frowned crunching up her face" why would they be calling you"

At that a large cough was heard from the phone. "Hello, please remember you're in a conversation."

Gravity 5 said sorry

"what I was trying to say is that out of 50,00 demos that were sent to majesty records you gravity 5 not only got past the checks by the rest of the company but were chosen by kadee worth and Charlie prince and you are going to be there opening act." Gravity 5 and the courtyard were quite as Shawn had shouted that from the phone.


End file.
